


A secret misadventure! Part 1

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [186]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Big Brother Mycroft, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft To The Rescue, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock and his bad habit of playing and fidgeting with anything that's in his hands...





	A secret misadventure! Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamerer220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamerer220/gifts).



> A little gift for you, for all the love you gave me recently!
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

John's voice was resonating in his head.  _He nearly always said something when I’m twirling things…_

          “One day, you’re going to break or lose something of value!”

          “It’s cute when it’s a pencil, but stop fidgeting with a jack-knife you’re going to stab yourself!”

          “Stop! It’s a bloody 500 quid phone!”

_Oh God… he's not going to like this. Fuck!_

“Love, what are you doing on the floor? Analysing the dust bunnies? ” John asks, laughing fondly.

Sherlock's heart somersaults but he quickly replies without thinking too much “Yes. Yes. For a case… The residual dust inside a typical London flat located on a street with heavy traffic and… and…”

“Good thing I didn’t hoover yesterday, then!” He squats beside his husband to brush his lips on his curls. “Got to go to the clinic…don’t forget to pick up Rosie after school!”

“Of course… I won’t forget Rosie.” Sherlock mutters indignantly, still focussing intensely on the floor.

“I know honey… Have a nice day. Love you!”

As soon as the front door closed, the detective puts his head on the floor, knocking it a few times on purpose. “I am stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid… And now I need Mycroft's help!” Opening his phone he actually  _calls_  his big brother. “Myyyyyyyyyyycroft.” He moans, “my wedding band rolled between the floor boards…”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since my last 221b! I was busy with my AU Soulmates story, sorry! 
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
